Markup language documents frequently are used to control or define the operation of a system or other process. Typically, these markup language documents conform to a defined schema. However, it may be necessary to occasionally revise the schema due to any of a variety of factors. Revisions to a schema can result in the transformation of elements, the addition of new elements or attributes, or the deletion of elements or attributes, changes to available values for attributes, and the like. Markup language documents that conform to a prior version of a schema therefore may not adequately conform to a new version of the schema. Accordingly, transforms, such as stylesheets, often are developed to guide the conversion of a markup language document from one version of a schema to another version of the schema. These transform stylesheets typically are custom made by human operators. Due to the extensive nature of many of markup language documents and their transform stylesheets, a human operator often must verify that the transform stylesheet accurately transforms a markup language document from one schema version to the other schema version. This verification typically is performed by hand and therefore is time consuming. Further, different processes may be configured to operate based on different schema versions. Thus, different schema versions of a markup language document may need to be created for different processes. However, it often is impracticable to store different copies of a markup language document. Conventional processes therefore frequently implement two transforms, one to upgrade from a first version to a second version and one to downgrade from the second version to the first version. In both instances, a human operator typically is required to review both the upgrade transform and the downgrade transform of a markup language document, thereby incurring significant effort and time in the review process. Accordingly, an improved technique for verifying the suitability of schema version transforms for markup language documents therefore would be advantageous.